mitakiharaoriginalfandomcom-20200214-history
Rebellion Arc
The Rebellion Arc follows after the events in the Prologue of Act II, The events in the Rebellion Arc happen simultaniously with the events of the Argent Arc and the Conductors Arc. Act I Recap Toi Kanashimi, The big sister of Emiri and surrogate big sister of Yuzuki, was brutally murdered by vehicular manslaughter by Anisa Nobunaga a few days before Toi's 19th birthday. Though, due to her death being determined as 'unjust' by The Hierarchy, she was allowed to periodically visit the mortal realm, and watch over her friends and family, as long as she didn't break a set of rules. Toi tended to bend the rules, usually causing her visiting times to be restricted. She appeared to Emiri periodically, Emiri would talk to her to clear her head, this softened Toi's passing for her. Then in the mountains, Toi appeared to Yuzuki and tried ot warn her about Anisa, not getting much out before she was restricted. Finally she reappeared at the last moment to strip Anisa of her powers during the battle of Walpurigs Night, leaving the mostly-human Anisa to be killed by In Euphoria Clad. Immediately following the battle with Anisa, Toi vanished, having been summoned to the Afterlife by court of appeals, headed by Justicar Astynomia. She was charged with breaking The Prime Covenant, Toi claimed guilty. She stated her defense as that she was stopping Anisa, a force that would would harm The Hierarchy if left unchecked. The court agreed with her, recognizing that Anisa was a threat, But that it was not her place to do what she did. The Hierarchy sentenced to undetermined restriction from passage to the mortal realm. Toi tried to speak out in protest, but she was silenced then transported away to the far barren wastelands of the afterlife. From that point Toi was never heard from again. Plot Summary Since Yuzuki and Emiri moved into the Itokai Dorms, a strange person started stalking the pair. His favorite spot is across the street at a park bench outside a small wooded park. He carries a booklet with every observable detail of Yuzuki and Emiri's life written inside, and continues to make notes. Yuzuki first spotted him dropping down from the third-floor fire escape of the dorm, He rushed off before she could corner him and question him about his suspicious behavior. While cleaning out after the move, Emiri found a love letter she had written to Yuzuki, but then never had given it to her, holding onto it for four years. She held onto it partially out of fear of ruining their relationship and partially out of uncertainty of her own emotions. While cleaning out she found the letter and decided the time was right and went out to put it in her own mailbox, so Yuzuki would find it. Along the way, she met Shiori Nakae, who initially made multiple flirting passes at Emiri, who was oblivious to them. Shiori then decided that Emiri was too naïve and cute to sleep with and instead got her phone number. Afterwards Shiori dropped by periodically and snapped pictures of the two unsuspectingly for an 'Art Project'. The next night was the night of the housewarming party, part of the way through which Shiori decided the party was getting slow, and wanted to move the party somewhere else. Emiri was a bit shattered by this, but eventually got over it. In the mean time, Shiori called her ride, Kiyoshi Takamura, and escorted the members of the Naked Angels to a secluded location in the Mountains, the hidden Lake Lacrima. After stripping down, Yui, Alice, and Shiori took a dip in the lake, while Larry, Natsuko, and Kiyo stayed out. Then as if on cue as all they all relaxed, mysterious orbs started drifting up from the lake. Shiori found peace in them, while Alice felt like she could sense her dead sister, Esther Rinju. The light show lasted for a few minutes before dissipating. Despite asking questions, Shiori knew as little as the rest of them as to the reason for the transparent, translucent orbs. Feeling a mixture of rattled and relaxed, they headed back to town shortly after. The following monday, Yuzuki checked the mail and found the letter, asking Yuzuki to meet her at a specific time in the back of their old highschool. Yuzuki then suffered several mind-wracking hours while she waited for the time in which Emiri had indicated, then left to meet her. When they met up, Emiri confessed her love and Yuzuki decided she needed time to think it over. That evening, Yuzuki told Emiri she was willing to try dating, but take it slow. They set a date for that weekend. The next day, Yuzuki was heading home from class, when she noticed the mysterious stalker having issues with a noodle vendor on campus. She payed for the noodles since he was short on cash, then demanded answer from him in payment. At first he gave short answers then tried to escape again, but Yuzuki caught him, cornering him. He eventually divulged his name, Yuuto Takehiko, and that he was a mailman with a photographic memory, and that was how he knew so much about her, not that he was a stalker. Yuzuki bought his answers and let him go on fairly good terms. Later Yuuto posed as a person doing a study on the Mitakihara population and questioned Zero for various bits of information, building a simple profile on Zero in his booklet. That evening, Yuzuki came home and secluded herself. Emiri went to go check on her and talk about their date, but instead of Yuzuki, Emiri got to speak with Ikana, and learned that Yuzuki and Ikana are fighting for control of Yuzuki's body and one day Yuzuki's personality may be extinguished entirely. The next day, Emiri meets Yuuto in passing on campus, as he helps her find her way to class, though still gives off his stalker vibe. Immediately after class, Yuuto enters the auditorium Emiri had been in and locked it up before doing battle with some sort of creature, leaving the auditorium in ruins. Yuuto then fought another unknown creature, damaging part of the park outside the Itokai Dorms. As Yuuto dressed his wounds he expressed his distaste for 'How daring they're being' and 'How close they're getting.' After Yuzukis return from Tokyo, She and Emiri went on their date. Yuzuki was very nervous and stressed by the ordeal, while Emiri was just nervous. After the date got rolling they both calmed down a little and were able to enjoy it. After dinner they walked through the park home, Yuzuki then made a force-field around them and lifted them both up into the sky to enjoy a romantic view of the city skyline. Despite the nervous agnst, Emiri enjoyed it thouroghly. Yuuto stalked them from a distance. He was exausted,He mentioned while he talked to himself that his 'defenses' were holding 'them' back. The next day he started mentally checking 'sections' while seeming to meditate until Emiri interrupted him. She presented him with a box of Noodles as a thank-you for helping her with directions. He accepted, warning her to stay out of trouble. Emiri felt sorta creeped out and hurried off. Category:Act II Category:Arcs Category:Story